New Beginning
by rocko 9
Summary: its a new beginning for the Slayers and there friends


New Beginning 

Buffy and the Scooby gang and potential slayers were on the school bus on the way to England. Buffy smiled to her sister Dawn. She smiled back, and then Dawn turned away and starts talking to Giles. Buffy looked at her best friend Willow, who is a witch Willow was talking to Kennedy. Kennedy looked happy and a bit sore from the battle when they all battled the First. She looked at Xander and Andrew sitting together. Xander was talking about Anya, his ex lover, she had died in the battle saving Andrew. Buffy was sitting next to Faith. Faith turned around from looking out the window. Faith "said are you ok?" Buffy smiled and said, "Yes, I am fine. I was just thinking about Anya, Spike and the rest of the potential slayers who died." Faith said, "it's not your fault they died when we were in a battle and they fought to save the world," Buffy said "you are right, thanks," Faith smiled and said "no problem" Robin stopped the school bus.

They were in England. Robin pulled up to the house and they all got off the bus. It was Giles' friends, who they were straying with. His name was Anthony. Giles knocked on the door. Anthony opened the door and said "Rupert Giles it's nice seeing you again. How have you been?" Giles said, "Ok, thanks for letting us stay in your big house " Anthony said to Giles "that's ok. There are lots of rooms now that my kids have all gone to new homes I'll always go to their homes with my wife Emma. She is in the kitchen. She is cooking for all of you. Anyway you all must be tired and hungry come in" Giles said " thanks" They all went in and sat in the living room. Emma walked in and said "Hope you all like sausage, mash and beans" they all said "yes" They all had something to eat. Buffy said to Emma "that was lovely thanks" Willow said "oh yes, you are a very good cook." Emma smiled at Willow "I used to cook all the time for my three kids and I have teach my kids how to cook" Willow said, "that's nice Kennedy& me are going to bed. We'll see you all in the morning " they said good night to them both and the potentials that were was not killed in the battle. They went to bed. Giles was in the kitchen with Anthony they were talking, Anthony said, "So Buffy is the one you call a Vampire Slayer and Faith and all those are girls slayers too." Giles said, "Willow and Dawn are the only ones that are not slayers, but Willow is a witch." Anthony looked at him. He said "when you told me about things like vampire and demons I used to think they were very good stories" Giles laughed I wish they were just very good storey's. We lost a lot of good friends. I lost Jenny by the hand of a vampire he got his soul back if it wasn't for Willow and. Angel got sent to hell, when Buffy stabbed him but he came back, Buffy and Angel went back as lovers and then he left her. He's now in Los Angeles." Anthony said, "Who was this vampire who killed your friend?" "His name is Angel, he is now saving people in Los Angeles, then we lost Tara, she was shot by Warren. Then lost we lost Anya, Xanders ex- lover was killed in the battle when we battled killing the First. We won because Buffy give him an amulet. He was a vampire; he had a soul like Angel. Spike died saving the world." Anthony looked at him and said, "You've been busy would you like more tea?" Giles said, "Yes please."

Buffy and Faith came in the kitchen. Faith said "So Giles, have you told him about you know what?" "Yes I told him what happened in Sunnydale "Faith said "that's good" Buffy looked at Anthony and smiled then looked to Giles and said "me and Faith are going on patrol Xander and Andrew, Robin came in to the kitchen Xander said "I come to" Buffy looked at him "you look tidy you should get some rest." he said " I'll be fine" Robin said "I come with you" Buffy said "ok any one else" Andrew looked at her "no I will stay here with Mr Giles " Dawn came in she said "Emma has gone to bed and so am I, I see you all in the morning." They all said good night to Dawn then the four of them went out on patrol.

Faith and Robin was walking in front Buffy said to Xander " how are you coping?" He looked at her "am doing ok I still can't believe that Anya's gone. I keep thinking she'll just come up to me and laugh at me or shout at me. Andrew been taking it hard I told him that she's a hero saving his life. I'm very proud of her but I wish she was not dead." Buffy stopped and hugged him and said "you be fine you have to be patient you know all of us are here for you'll we all miss her." They heard Faith shout, Robin. They ran to see what was happening. A gang of demons were attacking Robin and Faith; Buffy ran to Robin's side with Xander Robin fell, he was hurt. Buffy kicked one demon then punched the other Xander went over to Robin and helped him up. They cut his arm Xander said to Robin "we need to get your arm seen to" Faith was pissed off. She kicked two demons "you'll pay for hitting him" one of the demons laughed and she put her stake in its heart and it was dead, Faith said, "well you are not laughing now are you" she ran over to the other demon. She smiled at the demon, then kicked him, then stabbed him in the heart. Buffy killed four more demons. Faith went over to Robin and Xander Buffy. Faith said to Robin " we need to take you to a hospital. You're going to need stitches for your arm", Robin said, "Ok" Faith turned to Buffy "you go and patrol with Xander. I'll take Robin to hospital" Buffy said, " Do you want us to come with you?" "No we'll be fine. We'll see you both, later be careful" Buffy said "Ok take care" Robin and Faith turned to see if they can find a hospital. Buffy said to Xander "are you ok?" "Yes just a bit tired" Buffy said we'd go on patrol for a bit then head back to Anthony's house" Xander said that's fine let's go and kick some demon or vampire butts" Buffy smiled at him. They went back to Anthony's house two hours later.

Buffy knocked on the door Giles answered the door Xander and Buffy went in, they went in the living room, Giles said, "Where is Faith and Robin," Buffy said "oh Robin was hit Faith took him to the hospital" Giles said "is he ok?" Buffy said "yes he may need stitches in his arm, were is Anthony " "oh he's gone to bed." Dawn came in the living room "your back early" Buffy said "Robin and Faith had gone to the hospital because Robin cut his arm" Dawn said "oh do you two want a cup of tea or something" they both said " yes please" Dawn went in to the kitchen Buffy sat down by Xander. Giles sat on the chair a few minutes later Dawn came in with four cups of tea she sat down by Buffy.

In the hospital Faith was sitting down waiting for Robin a woman said to her "are you ok" she turned to her and said, "Yes thanks." Then Robin came over to her and said "shall we go now" Faith said "yes let's go I don't like hospital's very much any way how's your arm" "oh it's ok thanks I had six stitches" Faith said "let's get back to Anthony's" they went back to the house few hours later.

Faith knocked on the door. Buffy got up and answered the door and let them in. She said to Robin "how's your arm?" "Its fine" Buffy said "that's good I am going in bed I'll see you in the morning." Faith said "ok night," Buffy went up stairs to bed Robin and Faith went in the living room both of them sat on the couch they both fell a sleep. Buffy and Dawn came down stairs they went in to the kitchen. They both started cooking breakfast Kennedy and Willow came into the kitchen with the potentials they are all now slayers because Willow did a spell on the axe that Buffy find it and used it in the battle. They all sat at the table. Giles and Anthony went into the living room Robin and Faith were still a sleep Giles said, "You don't mind us being here." "No it fine" "how is your two daughter's and your son?" "Oh they are fine Zoe is coming here today," "that's nice."

In the kitchen Buffy was telling the other's what happened when they went on patrol. Andrew and Xander came in to the kitchen Andrew said, "Could I have cereal?" Dawn got him some Andrew said "thanks Dawn" she smiled at him she said to Xander "do you want some to." "Yes thanks" there was a knock at the door Anthony answered it. It was his daughter she was crying Emma came down the stairs and said, "what is wrong?" she came in "this thing attacked me and my friend and it killed my friend. Vicky, there was something wrong with its face" Buffy heard what happened Buffy said, "How did it kill her?" Zoe looked at her. "Like who the hell are you to ask who killed Vicky?" Buffy said, "am sorry" "Zoe said "no am sorry but its hard you think. I am going mad it bit her neck" Buffy look at her "your not going mad that was a vampire" Zoe said, "no way that thing was a vampire." They all went in to the living room Robin and Faith were up from the couch Zoe sat down with Emma. Buffy said to Faith "we have to patrol to night" Faith said "that's ok with me" Willow and Kennedy came in the living room. Willow said "me and Kennedy are coming with you" Buffy said "Willow you stay here it may be dangerous" Willow said" Buffy I'll be ok I am a witch remember." Zoe said " what! You are a witch and there are vampires. Mum, Dad did you know about this," Anthony said, "yes we both know." Zoe looked at him with anger " what you didn't you tell me my friend could have still been alive." Buffy went up to her Anthony. Said to her, "we are sorry about your friend but we didn't know till yesterday" Zoe said, "You could have called me." Buffy said to her " we got here late, it's not your mum or your dad's fault. I will kill this vampire who killed your friend." Zoe looked at Buffy and said "like what can you do or them two girls do any one who got power to kill the vampire is that witch." Buffy said, "we three are vampire slayers we were chosen and Giles was my watcher." Zoe said, "I can't believe this" Andrew came in with a cup of tea for Zoe he went over to her "here you go Zoe." Zoe smiled at him "thanks" Buffy said, "where did you go before this vampire attack on you and your friend." Zoe said, "In a night club it was called the St Albert's my friend Vicky was talking to him all night. God if only I knew what he was, then Vicky would still be alive "Faith said "its not your fault you could not have know he was a vampire." Buffy said we will go to this club tonight he may be there to night." Zoe said, "I am coming to" Buffy said "No! You don't know what he looks like" Willow said "she could stay with me and Kennedy." Rona came in and said "Buffy am coming with you the rest of the slayers are going home for now and they come back when you need them." Xander said to Buffy and I will look after her she'll be ok she is a slayer like you and Faith now." Buffy said "fine." Giles said "you be careful I know you are slayers, but you don't know his History," Faith said to him "we be five by five."

It was after noon, Andrew was talking to Zoe then there was a knock at the door. Faith answered, it the girl came in and said, "Were the hell is Zoe." Zoe came out of the living room " Oh Kate" Kate came over to her. "I just got my message, oh god are you, ok!" Zoe said, "Yes. "They told Kate what was going on, Kate was Zoe's sister. It was night they were getting ready for going out. Kate sat with Giles and her mother and father in the house. Dawn, Andrew and Robin were in the kitchen. The others had gone to the club.

At the club Buffy went over to Faith. She was dancing. Buffy was dancing by her; she said, "There is no sign of this vampire yet. I am going to check on the others I'll be back soon." She went over to Willow, Kennedy and Zoe. "How are you lot doing" Zoe said. "We are fine." Buffy said "that's good." Zoe was looking around she looked at Kennedy with fear Kennedy said to Zoe "what's wrong" "he is over by the bar." Buffy said "right you lot tell the others I am going over to the bar" Willow said, "be careful." She nodded her head. Then went over where he was sitting. He looked at her and said to her "you look nice," she smiled at him "thanks." He said to her "could I get you a drink." "No thanks I am ok," The man said "my name is Max what is your name?" She carefully looks at him. " My name is. Buffy" He looked at her "that's a nice name. Would you like to come outside to talk it's a bit loud in here." "That'll be fine let's go." As they were going out Buffy looked to Xander and smiled at him. Buffy and Max went outside they were talking for a while.

In the club the others ran to Xander and Rona, Faith said lets go." They were out the door Willow said were are they."

Buffy was talking to Max "so what do you do as a job" he looked at her and said, "I will show you." He came up to her, he went near her neck Buffy said "would you like to know my job" she kicked him. He went all vampire face he said, "Slayer" Buffy said, "Yes slayer and you are going to die." He punched her then kicked her she kicked him "you are a stupid vampire not knowing that. I was a vampire slayer" "you know slayer I will kill you and every one slayer that walks this earth" Faith ran over with Kennedy and Rona. Faith said to Max "so you think you can kill us slayers think again" Faith punched him. He kicked her to the floor he said, "you Buffy may have all slayers but I have my demons and some vampires coming. "They heard them coming Buffy said to Xander" get Zoe out of here" he took her he said "Willow come on" Willow said "don't worry about me, now go." Xander and Zoe were gone Zoe said "do you think they be ok?" "Yes they will be fine they got a powerful witch with them." Buffy kicked a demon and stabbed it with a knife she went onto the next demon. The demon kicked her then punched her on other side. Rona killed two vampires and one demon she then went to help Faith. Buffy killed the demon and a vampire that she was fighting Max he tried to punch her, she blocked his kick and punched him then he kicked her to the floor and just ran of and he said to her" we meet again slayer." Buffy got up and said to herself. "Why do they have say something when they run off." Willow was doing a spell of fireball at there vampire's they went to dust Kennedy killed three more vampire's they went to dust.

At the house Dawn made tea for Xander and Zoe, Zoe said "do you think we should go back to help them?" Dawn said "they will be fine they are slayer's and they got a witch for back up" Giles said "were about was the club." Xander said to Giles "don't worry they will all be fine." They all heard a knock on the door it was Buffy and the others. They came in they all went in to the living room Willow and Kennedy went and sat on the couch Zoe said, "did you kill him." Buffy said he "got away" Zoe looked at her "what do you mean he got away you lot are slayer's" she turned to Willow and said "and you a witch." Willow got up and said "don't you blame us we all were fighting "Zoe said to Willow "don't you talk to me like that you my be a witch but you don't scare me." Willow went up to her and said " you will be scared" Kate came in to the living room when she heard Zoe and Willow fighting she said to her "don't talk to my sister like that" Buffy went by Willow side she said too them both "just back off " Buffy said to Willow "are you ok" she smiled. "I'll be fine long as I don't turn evil I will just be fine" Dawn went to Willow and hugged her Zoe and Kate was in the kitchen Buffy said to Emma "am just going to talk to the girls" Emma said "ok but you got a cut on your face" Buffy said "that ok we slayer's can heal quick".

Buffy went in the kitchen. Kate and Zoe were on the chair Buffy said to them both. "We are sorry that we lost Max but we have been fighting vampires and demon's for a long time and we will kill this vampire but you don't talk to me or Willow or the other's like that you don't know what we been thought we have lost a lot of people that we loved in this battle. To kill demon's and vampire's" Buffy walked out the room she went into the living room Faith said "are you ok?" "Am fine" Willow went over to her "we will go look in the book's and search to see if anything about Max you will get him" "thanks Will, do you mind if I go to bed." "No that's ok I've got Giles to help me" Buffy went to bed. Few hours later there was only Willow and Giles was still up, Giles was checking the book's to see if they any History about Max he, knew Angel when he was Angelus. Willow said "that must have been when he was with Darl, Spike and Dru it say's that he was all ways with demons he has them in his gang it's not like a vampire to have demon's in their gang. They usually go around with vampire's." Giles said "will yes it's a bit different but we will kill him don't worry Willow" she smiled at him Buffy came in. "Have you two been up all night. And did you find anything?" Willow said "yes we did and we find out that he knew Angel and Spike and he go a around with demons in his gang and don't usually, vampires go around with their own kind Buffy" "yes" Anthony came in the room, and said "any news on this Max?" Buffy said, "Will, and Giles did find something on Max could. I use the phone to call Angel" Anthony said, "Yes you can. Am sorry about the behaviour of Zoe" "that's ok" Buffy went out the room.

Buffy was in the kitchen she picked up the phone and Harmony answered the phone "Hello Wolfram and Hart how can I help you" Buffy said "Harmony its that you" "yes who this?" "Its Buffy is Angel there I need to talk to him." "Oh yes he is in his office oh and I'm sorry for trying to kill you and your sister. I'll just get Angel for you its nice to hear from you." Harmony is a vampire but she now helps Angel in the office. Harmony went into Angel's office she said "Boss Buffy Summers is on the phone for you." Angel looked at her and said, "ok you can go now" he picked up the phone Harmony went out the office. Angel said "Hello Buffy are, you ok?" yes you have Harmony working for you." He said "yes well didn't know to the last minute" Buffy said "do you now a vampire called Max?" "Yes back in the old day's Dru didn't like him" "I don't like him too he killed one of Giles friends that we are standing at" "well he always go in gang of demons Spike was always fighting him for Dru" "well his gang has been killing people and he thinks he will kill all the slayers but I won't let him. Any way how are you doing and the other's," "oh am fine the other's are fine do you need any help " "no we'll be fine thanks any. Way. I phone you when we get him I speak to you soon take care" Angel said "be care full" "I will bye." Angel said "bye" Buffy put the phone down She went back to living room.

She was in the living room and the other's were awake they looked at her Buffy she said "we are going on patrol and we will kill him" Giles said "am coming as well" "good we may need more help he problem have his demon's with him" Zoe said "me and Kate are coming with you" Buffy looked at her "ok but you starry with Willow and Kennedy Xander and Andrew said "we are coming to" Rona said "I look after them both" Buffy smiled and said "thanks" Emma said "well if my to daughter's are going with you all need something to eat before you go on patrol." Every on had something to eat Faith and Willow getting weapons ready. Anthony said to them all "be care fall".

At the club Dawn said to Buffy "this place is like the bronze don't you think" "well yes it dose" Faith looked around she look at Buffy "don't look like he in hear yet" "well we will look out for him. Dawn stay with Faith ok and the both of you be care fall" Faith said "come on Dawn we go and dance" Buffy laughed at them both. Kate and Zoe were with Willow and Kennedy playing snooker. Xander and Andrew, Rona was talking Buffy went up stair's she was keeping a eye on the other's Giles was by the bar he looked up to were Buffy was and he smiled at her.

At the house Anthony was on the phone talking to his son Peter he was a policeman. He told him what was happening Peter said "were is Zoe and Kate now?" "Their are at the club its best that you don't go there because they'll be ok with Buffy and the other's ok" "ok dad I have to go now but will see you soon" he put the phone down. Emma said "do you think he will go to help them" "yes I do but there noting we can do any way he be fine there slayer's and a witch there and Giles will be there".

Back at the club Buffy was sitting down. Willow looked at Kennedy and said "do you think he'll come back hear now the slayers been here?" yes because always have this thing to kill a slayer" "well he not going to kill any slayer because I will used my magic to kill him." Kennedy smiled and then kisses her. And said, "that's my girl" Kath said "are we playing snooker or what" Willow smiled. Then a big gang of demons came in with Max he was in full vampire face. He said "don't let anyone out of here kill them if you have to but the slayers are all mine" they block of the exits lots of people were scamming. Max went on walking around with a smile on his face he shouted "Buffy were are you I want to kill you" Buffy shouted from the top of the stair's "here I am be down just a minute" she threw herself down and landed on the snooker table she said to Willow "Get these people out of here" the other's went to help Xander and Rona, Andrew and Giles.

Buffy jumped down from the snooker table Max said "nice seeing you again would you like me to turn you in to a vampire or do you want me to just kill you?" "Well lets see no because you be dead very soon." He kicked her and punched her Buffy said "is that all you got and kicked him to the fool.

Kennedy killed two demons. They were by the door it came open. Giles kicked a demon then punched a other one then a other demon came to him then Peter short the demon, it dropped dead Giles looked and said "thanks " Giles stabbed the other demon then his mobile ring it was Robin." Giles it's me am just calling to tell you we think Anthony's son is coming to the club" "that's fine he's with us know. I have to go we are trying to fight demons here bye" He switched his phone of and put it away. He heard Dawn scream Faith was trying to get to her Giles said to Peter we have to get to Dawn Peter said, "I go you help the other's." He ran to help Dawn.

Dawn kicked the demon but it keep coming at her then Peter stabbed it came at him, he shot it and then it dropped dead he looked at Dawn and said "are you ok" she smiled at him and said "I am fine now thanks."

Faith killed three demons and two other demons came at her she punched then kick it the other one went to kick her but she blocked it then stabbed him in the heart then punched the other demon then kicked it to the floor then she stabbed the demon, she ran to Dawn she said to her "are you ok" "yes I am fine Anthony son save me." Faith looked at Peter and said, "Thanks we better help the other's."

Willow was trying to get people out of the club she started a spell to kill the other demons that had gone to the door. She had a fireball and she threw it at them, the demons started screaming in pain and they were dead Willow used her magic to open the door the people were running out of the door Willow heard a woman screaming Willow ran to her Willow punched demon but it blocked her and it kicked her to the floor she got up and said "you have hit the one girl" the demon laughed and said "oh have I now." He started laughing again, she got up from the floor and start chanting a spell and a fireball was in her hand she threw it at the demon Willow said "who laughing now" the girl said "what are you and what was he" " its ok now they were just some demons and am a very good witch you can go now." She looked at Willow and she said" thank you" Willow smiled and said "your welcome." The girl ran out the club.

Willow ran to help Xander who was getting attacked Xander said to the demon "you won't be killing me today" the demon just laughed in his face and said " oh is that right I think I will be the judge of that" Willow stabbed him, Xander said "see I told you" Xander started to laughing he said to Willow "its just like old times." Willow kissed him on the cheek and said, "Yes is like old times don't you think this club is like the bronze we should come here" "yes it dose and we will come here." Willow said, "were is Andrew?" "He is over there with Rona he be Ok with her."

Buffy was on the stage fighting Max, Max said "its going to be fun killing you" "yes and if you do kill me my friend Angel will come looking for you and I just like to say. I will win you I promise." "So you no Angelus and like I care, I never like him or that Drusiler" he went and kicked her she blocked it and punched him then kicked him. Buffy had her stake in her hand Max said, "When I killed you am going to kill those slayers. And the other's in this word and your friend's. And your lover Angelus" Buffy said "he not my lover he use to but not any more. But that none of your business" "well it look's like you do still love him." "Ok I still love him, But I thought you are here to kill me not talk to me about my love life" then he kicked her and punched her she kicked him to the floor, Then he got up then she kicked him to the floor again she threw a metal stick in to the window were the cover over the lights was their used the lights when people are on stage Buffy looked at him he was screaming he thought it was sun light then she put stake in his heart she said to him. "Daylight is about ten hours you moron" then he went to dust. She said to her self "that's two vampire's I fooled with that thing with the light" she jumped off the stage.

A demon was hitting Andrew Faith killed it she said to Andrew "are you ok" he said "yes." Rona came over to them both she said to Faith "this has been fun." Faith smiled at her.

A demon came at Buffy she stabbed him. She looked at the other's demons that were left in the club they looked at her they ran out the door. Buffy went over to the other's she said to Zoe. "I told you, I would kill him for you. " Zoe smiled and hugged her then, Buffy said "Dawn are you ok?" she said "yes thanks to Peter" he smiled at her a woman came over and said to Buffy you all can have a drink on the house for getting those people out of here and killing those demons and that vampire" Buffy smiled at her.

A few hours later they went back to Anthony's house they all went in, Willow was talking to Zoe and Kate, Kennedy. They all went into the living room Emma hugged her two daughters and her son she said "am very happy that you all ok" Robin said a man called to do the watcher council again and he wants Giles to do it" Andrew said "can I be a watcher" Giles said "yes but you need some training I get on to it tomorrow" Andrew smiled Buffy said to Anthony "can I used the phone to call Angel?" "Yes that's fine" she went out of the living room and went in to the kitchen.

She was in the kitchen she picked up the phone and dialled Wolfram Hart number Harmony answered the phone, "Hello Wolfram Hart how can I help you" "Harmony its Buffy is Angel there?" "Yes he is here did you kill that vampire?" "Yes, I did could you get Angel for me thanks." "I just get him for you, I speck to you soon" Buffy said "ok thanks" she went in to the office Angel was talking to Wesley and Lorne. Harmony said "Angel Buffy on the phone for you" Lorne said to Angel "oh its your girlfriend" Angel looked at him. Lorne said "come on Wesley he wants to talk to Buffy say hi to lovely lady from me." Wesley smiled at Angel. They went out of the office; Harmony said "Angel are you ok?" "Yes thanks" she went out of the office to her desk. Lorne was standing their she said to him "you pissed him off " Lorne smiled and said "sugar he always pissed off" she laugher.

In Angel's office Angel pick up the phone "Hello" Buffy said "hi its just me. I am calling to tell you that I killed Max and most of the demons ran away" "oh did they, they moss of been scared of you" she start laughing, "oh how is Lorne and the others doing?" "They are all fine" "how are you copping owning Wolfram Hart" "oh its fine for now but. I thing they are up to something." "I have to go now but be careful I'll try to come down to see you soon say hi to the others for me bye" he said "bye" to her they both put the phone down, Angel sat in his office on his own.

In the kitchen Buffy was sitting down than the phone rang she got up and she answered it. "Hello" the man said "hello is Giles back yet" "yes who are you" "I am Stephen I used to work for the watchers council" "oh I'll just get him for you" she went to the kitchen door, and called Giles, "Giles you are wanted on the phone" he came out of the living room and in to the kitchen he picked up the phone "Hello," Hello I am Stephen Wilson I used to work for the watchers council. I did call before but you were out am calling to tell you am trying to get a new watchers council to gather for the new slayers could you help me." "Yes I can, I have one person who would like to be a watcher" "that's good can we meet up to talk about the watcher's council and I got a amulet of some man I found out that Wolfram And Hart give it to that vampire who's name is Angel I will gave it to Buffy and she can keep hold of or give it back to Angel" "yes I think she would it back thanks could I you phone back and I will tell you a time so we can meet up later." "Yes that will be fine, see you soon bye" Giles said bye to Stephen he put the phone down then he told Buffy what was happing. Few minutes later they went to sleep for a few hours than got up Giles and Andrew went to see Stephen Buffy was in the living room with the other's she was talking to Willow and Faith. "We have to keep an eye on Wolfram Hart know that Angel and his team has joined them if there are any slayers in Los Angeles. We will take care of them and not Angel."

Then Kate and Zoe got up from the sofa, they were going home. Peter gives them a lift home they said their good byes to their mum and dad and to the others. A few hours later Willow and Kennedy went up stairs to listening to music Xander, Emma were in the living room then Dawn came in with Anthony with cups of tea for them all.

Buffy Giles, Faith and Andrew, Rona went on patrol Giles was training Andrew to be a watcher Giles said to Andrew "its going to be lots of hard work to be a watcher" Andrew smiled at him "I now and I'll be fine I've got a good teacher" Giles laughed at him and said "thanks" Buffy was talking to Faith and Rona she said to the both "looks like we have a new beginning here in England " Faith and Rona smiled then Faith said beware vampires and demons the slayers are to stay on this earth for ever" Buffy laughed at her and said "I think you have frightened them off " Faith said "I think I have" she laughed then the three of them walked back to Giles and Andrew to see how they were getting on, Buffy thought to herself I am going to like not being the only slayer on this earth she smiled to herself.

THE END


End file.
